Pretty Poison
by astral-angel
Summary: A night out goes horribly wrong for Cole...R/R plz! 1/1 up.


Pretty Poison 

**Charmed**

**Disc: **None of the characters belong to me. The song is 'Down Poison' by 3 Doors Down

**Rating: **R – Extremely minor sexual situation - isn't graphic, not too many details.****

**Spoilers: **Takes place sometime during Season 2, before Leo/Piper got back together, so Piper/Dan and Prue/Jack are still together.

**Part 1/1**

He walked into the club, wincing when the bright lights of the numerous blinking strobe lights hit his eyes. Threading his way through the writhing bodies, he kept his eyes trained on the woman. 

_I've dreamed about this   
sixteen days away.   
Now you're here   
And my head lays   
Beside your body,   
Pillowed under mine. _

He smiled, a wicked glint entering his eyes. She hadn't even seen him yet, hell, she had no idea who he was. Come to think of it, he didn't know who she was either. But something about her called to him, and it was a call he couldn't resist. A smirk appeared on his face as he wrapped his arms around her bare waist, pulling her leather encased body flush against him. He felt her stiffen slightly as he bent his head and lightly nipped at her ear.

  
_You were poison,   
spinning 'round my mind.   
Welcome to my world   
She said _

A soft, reluctant moan left her lips as he gently sucked on her neck and he almost groaned at the loss of contact as he lifted his head and spun her around to face him before his mouth descended on hers, his hand coming up to tangle through long tresses. 

_  
Do you feel alive   
She said   
It's all a bad dream spinning in your lonely head.   
Welcome to my world   
She said. _

A shocked gasp left her lips as she felt his tongue probing the recesses of her mouth. What the hell was she thinking? She had a boyfriend, a great one…and lord, but this guy was a great kisser. She felt his hand in her hair, and his other hand, soft and warm against her bare back. She felt her body melt against his, and sub-consciously knew that he was smirking. She shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong on so many levels…

_  
Separated world   
she stayed separated.   
Down poison.   
Down poison. _

She felt his teeth scrape her bottom lip and then decided she didn't give a damn anymore. Never mind the fact that she didn't do this, that if her sister's would freak when they found out, but she was so tired, so god damn tired. It was just too much sometimes – demon after demon, warlock after warlock, all the while hiding all the magic from her very mortal boyfriend. Sometimes she just wished that Phoebe had never come back from New York…and then hated herself for thinking that. 

_  
Body withered, body died.   
Time to take away this life.   
Bad enough to die from one,_

_Not to mention four or five.   
Welcome to my world   
she said _

She clutched helplessly at his shirt, drowning in the heat of their kiss. She finally returned the kiss, her tongue clashing with his. A smile crossed her face. She figured that she might as well go with the flow. Her stranger finally pulled away, smirking at her. She smirked right back, enjoying the thought of being free for once. He tugged on her hand, mouthing the words 'carpe diem' to her. She shrugged, thinking why the hell not. By kissing him, she had already sinned tonight…and if she was going to be sorry in the morning, she figured it should at least be for something worthwhile. 

_  
Do you feel alive   
she said   
It's all a bad dream spinning in your lonely head.   
Welcome to my world   
she said _

They arrived at his hotel room, his hands effectively ridding her of her clothes while his mouth moved against hers harshly. She moaned again, and then surprised him by ripping his shirt, never breaking the kiss. It was his turn to moan as she carefully raked her hands over his hardening nipples. 

He pulled her onto the bed, his pants already halfway across the room. His hands roamed her body, caressing and stroking as he lowered his mouth to her nipple, grinning when she arched against him.

_You were poison,   
spinning 'round my mind.   
Welcome to my world   
She said _

She lay curled around him, a smile curving swollen lips. He propped himself on his elbow, a sheepish smile on his face. He gently ran a finger down her face, smiling when she shuddered. 

"Hey…" He whispered.

"Hey…" She whispered back, a sweet smile on her face. 

"Do I get a name?" He questioned her softly, his hand still gently stroking her cheek. When she spoke, his hands stilled and a cold dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Prue…Prue Halliwell…you?" 

_  
Separated world   
she stayed separated.   
down poison.   
down poison _

"Cole…Cole Turner…"

_  
Down poison   
down poison   
down. _

**End Pretty Poison**

_  
  
_


End file.
